Winters in Burgess
by Lovelywik
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots/vignettes focusing mostly on Emma Overland, Jack Frost's sister, but will feature stories of the other Guardians as well. All the oneshots connect and play out a story itself.
1. All Her Fault

Emma Overland was never the same after seeing the death of her dear brother. The scene could never be forgotten, and she would never let the memory of her last day with her brother leave from her mind. The scene replayed in her head over and over when winter came. And every winter, she visited the lake, but she would not dare to stand on the ice.

But sometimes, she felt like standing on the ice, she rarely did so. And when she did, she would usually wish that the ice would break under her feet, as it did with Jack. She thought, maybe if I fell, I would see him again.

She remembered back to that day, how she had sat there, in shock of what had become of her brother. She felt that it had been all her fault. She remembered how she skated on the ice before Jack could check if it was thick enough. It was her fault that Jack drowned. If only she hadn't been so excited, she would still have her brother. He wouldn't have had to save her, and he wouldn't have drowned from it.

Emma had gotten home once her shock finally subsided. Her parents asked where Jack was, and all she could do was cry and tell them it was her fault. Emma attempted to tell them what had happened but she choked and tears ran down her cheeks. She finally was able to utter one word, Pond, and her father dashed right through the doors, towards the it.

The ice had started to freeze over again where the ice had cracked by the time her family arrived. Emma had stood behind her parents as they fell to their knees and cried. They hugged her, they held her very tightly as they stroked her hair and told her it wasn't her fault.

But she knew it was.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to write a story on Jack's sister. So here it is! I'll be continuing, adding more chapters. They'll mostly be about Emma's life and how she copes with the death of her brother and more. I chose to go with the name Emma because I like it and well, tumblr has dubbed her that name. And I really liked it. I hope you continue to read and enjoy :)


	2. Empty Pond

Emma sat near the pond; it was getting close to spring time. There was no more ice on the pond, and seeing the pond so peaceful made Emma think of Jack.

When winter was over, during the year Jack died, the whole town had gathered near the pond, to watch the men search for Jacks body. The water had still been cold, so they weren't able to reach the lowest point of the it. But they should've still been able to see his body at least.

Well, that's what Emma had thought.

The village gathered around the pond again, during the end of summer, when the pond had begun to warm. The men had dived into the water in search for the body, but once they came up, they all shook their head and said that they only saw rocks. Jack was gone, he was gone forever.

One of her Uncles had made an assumption, one that Emma had not liked at all. That the fish might've eaten the body or Jacks body had already decomposed. Another guy countered saying that they would at least be able to see his skeleton if that was true.

All the talk about Jack and what happened to his body made Emma feel sick to her stomach. She had gone back home and thought about all the good times with Jack. How he had never failed to amuse people, such as herself and all his friends. She thought back of the time he had played with the antlers, hung upside down from a tree, which was dangerous but very funny. She remembered telling him to get down but she had been happy seeing her brother have so much fun. She smiled at the memories; the sick feeling began to fade as she thought about the great times with her brother.

Emma stared out the window, looking towards the direction of the pond. It had been two years since then, and Emma couldn't help but remember. Those fond memories only made her sad now. The pond only reminded her of Jack, and she couldn't help but think of him, even when she wasn't there by it. The trees, the animals, everyone made her think of him. And everything eventually made her think about Jack and how he died.

And how it was all her fault.

She usually left those thoughts for when it was winter, when the cold weather frosted over the windows, the ground and everything around her. And these things always managed to reminded her of when the ice had cracked and Jack fell in.

Emma shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Her parents wanted her to be happy, and to cherish the memories of Jack, not dwell in them and hate herself for causing his death. Her parents told her constantly that it wasn't her fault.

But she felt that it was.


	3. Nathan's Hope

Nathan watched as Emma walked home alone from the bonfire. Emma had changed ever since the incident with Jack. It had been three years now.

Nathan remembered back when Jack was still alive. Every kid wanted a turn to play with him, to watch him as he did dangerous tricks like hanging upside down on a tree branch. Jack had been the coolest and most fun guy to hang out with, and almost every kid in their village adored him.

Nathan remembered how Emma became distant ever since Jack's death. She wouldn't play with them anymore, she would rarely ever laugh. And when she did, it lasted only for a few seconds until she became distant again.

Nathan knew it was because she blamed herself for her brother's death. She would never let herself have fun, and Nathan knew it was because having fun reminded her of Jack.

Everyone missed him, even Nathan. He knew though, that the Overland's had the most emotional impact upon Jack's death.

All Nathan wanted to do at that moment was follow Emma, grab her hand and tell her it wasn't her fault. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be all right, and that Jack would want her to have fun and be happy.

But he didn't. He watched as she entered her house, wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

He looked around; finally noticing that snow had began to settle on the grass. _No wonder Emma was crying_, he thought. He was about to stand up and walk towards her house but a new thought came up. He thought that that maybe if he gave her some time to work things out for herself, she might be able to put this all behind her and let herself have fun again.

All he could do at that moment was hope for the best.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it deviated from Emma... sort of. Nathan is sort of an OC… well, I guess he is an OC. But there's a reason to why I've added an OC, you'll see why in future chapters. Okay, you guys might be wondering how old Emma is now. My head canon was that the year Jack died, she was around 8 or 9 years old. Now she's around 11 or 12 in this chapter.


	4. Lighting Lanterns

It was getting close to Jacks Death anniversary, and Emma heart felt cold and bitter. She hated this, absolutely despised it. She wanted to hurt herself so she wouldn't have to go through this each year. Every year, the whole village would gather around the pond before it began to freeze, everyone would then place small candle lit lanterns and let them float upon the ice cold water in memory of Jack.

And she hated it.

It made her remember, how she had dragged him towards the pond with excitement How her mother had told them to keep safe, Jack had told her that they would. She was the one who ruined it all. It was all her fault; she knew it for sure now. Nothing and no one could change her mind.

She knelt down on the ground shivering slightly because her knees were on the freshly fallen snow. She could feel the frost slithering up her body. She watched as the lanterns floated towards the middle of the pond, where Jack had fallen. Emma teared up; she hated this, remembering Jack. There was a pain in her heart, each time she thought of his death, of his last day.

She didn't want to cry, but she did so anyways. She wiped her tears upon her sleeves, it had been three years now and she still couldn't help but cry at the thought of her older brother. She cried often, because everything around her reminded her of Jack.

Someone gently placed a hand upon hers; she turned her head to see her mother giving her a small smile, her eyes reading Emma's thoughts. Her mother's eyes were telling her that it wasn't her fault. Her mother knew she still blamed herself and every day, her mom always was there telling her that it wasn't.

Emma just wondered if her mother really thought so.


	5. Embrace Part 1

**Embrace |Part 1|**

Emma woke up, the sunlight blaring through the window. She rubbed her tired eyes, she had woken up to the sound of yelling and screaming, she got up and peered through her window to discover her friends playing the snow, having a snowball fight.

Emma breathed out a huff of cold air. She could feel her heart pounding, desperate to have some fun with her friends. But the other part of her heart was telling her she couldn't. She was still feeling guilty for Jacks death, despite the years that had passed. She could feel tears begin to swell in her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts. She hated crying, she cried every day.

She could never forget.

Emma continued to watch her friends have fun, it looked to her that the snow was endless. It looked as if someone was creating more and more snow for them to play with. She lingered by her frost covered window for another moment. Emma left her room, the door groaning as it rubbed against the wooden floor. She remembered when she was younger, she and Jack had shared rooms and she could never really open the door properly. Jack had always laughed and pretended to struggle opening the door just to amuse her.

She smiled slightly, remembering Jack but she then shook her head, trying to get him out of her thoughts. All good thoughts of Jack always, always, lead her heart to squeeze painfully with guilt. Emma ate her breakfast; her mother always prepared it for her before she worked on sewing clothes for her and her father.

Emma slipped out the front door and sat at the front, watching her friends play. She remembered how she and Jack played in the snow, building snowmen, forts and having a snowball fight. She wanted to play with her friends, forget about everything had just have fun again.

But she just couldn't.

"Emma!" Someone had called out her name from her group of friends. A taller boy with green eyes was sprinting towards her.

"Hi Nathan," Emma waved half-heartedly, but she gave him a friendly smile. _Here is goes again._

"Why don't you come play with us?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I can't," Emma said simply. He always asked Emma but she always said no, and he would just leave her alone afterward. She secretly loved how he always asked, but she hated how she always denied. She knew though, that if she would accept, it would mean forgetting about what she had done. And she just couldn't let go, wouldn't let go.

Something was different this time. And Emma really wasn't ready for it.

Nathan sat down in front of her, looking at her with his intense green eyes.

"Emma, why don't you ever want to have fun?" He asked seriously, a slight pout on his face. Emma rubbed her arm, suddenly feeling colder. There was small gust of wind that blew their way, and Emma was quiet.

"It's... not like I don't want to," she admitted. "I just... feel that I shouldn't."

She shivered as cold breeze came by. She curled up, hugging her legs, not wanting to look at Nathan.

"Emma," Nathan placed his hand on her knee, comforting her. Emma looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Your brother would want you to have fun; he'd hate seeing you like this. Feeling guilty, shunning your friends away from you. _I_ hate seeing you like this, all of us. We hate seeing you cry all the time, depressed. We miss having you around, talking to us, telling us storied that your brother told you. We want you to come back, to be happy again. And I just want you to know," he was quieter now, his voice almost a whisper, "_It's not your fault_."

Those words punctured her heart in a way it never had before, as if it finally pierced through the thick metal armour she had put on, keeping her from accepting that she was innocent. Nathans soft reassuring voice had for some reason slipped through the fine tuning of her isolated heart. Her parents voices had never gone through, nor had her best friend Mary.

And she cried.

There was cold breeze, against her wet face. As if trying to wipe away the tears. Her shoulders felt cold, it felt like the winter air was embracing her. She had an icy feeling on her skin. The cold feeling around her didn't freeze her, it felt like it was warming her heart. She sighed, finally letting go.

"Thank you Nathan," she managed to whisper. Nathan gave her a reassuring smile, his green eyes sparkling. In an even quieter voice she whispered, "I'm so sorry Jack, for everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to post! I've been busy with school and such. I also lost quite a few chapters that I wrote; they accidentally got deleted or never got saved, so it might take awhile again. The chapters that I wrote that were deleted included this chapter, so if there's any grammar mistakes please point out! I wanted to get this posted since I haven't updated in awhile. I read the Guardians of Childhood books just a few days ago, so I might be putting some stuff from the books into these stories as well.


	6. Embrace Part 2

**Embrace |Part 2|**

Jack was still learning how to use his powers, he was getting quite adept at flying but this power with the winter was something he was still unsure of. He had practiced his flying along with the geese that flew in the air; he stuck his hands out, as if they were wings. Jack knew the wind was helping him, with the help of his staff of course. But he figured out how to balance in the air properly while he had observed the birds and flew along with them.

He was back at home, in Burgess. It had been about three years since he woke up from the Lake, and no one had been able to see him so far. Jack had made a promise to himself, that he would be seen or noticed one day.

And that the moon would tell him why he was there.

Jack had just been flying around, trying to find something to do to get a little attention when he noticed a group of kids playing in the snow. Unseen, Jack picked up a handful of snow and threw it with great aim at a tall child with short brown hair.

There was a sparkle of magic, something was going on here. At first the kid looked pissed, but he blinked and suddenly he started to laugh. The kid crouched down to pick up some snow, and with quickly threw it at a girl around his age with blonde hair. The fight was on! Jack chuckled, _he_ had started his. He felt so good being around kids having fun, he just loved their energy. Having fun was his favourite thing to do.

The children were shrieking with laughter, yelling at each other. "I'm going to get you!" "Oh you better watch out for this!" "Got you!" Jack smiled at his handiwork; he then glided around them, creating more snow for them to throw, laughing the whole time. He played along as well, throwing a, what looked like to the children, a stray snowball that always managed to hit someone square in the face.

All of a sudden his heart felt heavy. He knew this feeling; he got it even ever he passed by that girl, the girl who looked so familiar but he could never place in his mind. Jack turned around, seeing the girl sitting by herself, away from all the fun.

He never understood why she had this completely different attitude towards having fun. He remembered when he first encountered her. She had been a bit smaller back then. He remembered her crying by the Lake, sobbing there, all alone. He had come down from the sky; he had felt her pain, her _sorrow_. He had desperately wanted to console her, but she couldn't see him.

His heart squeezed tightly when she had gotten up, wiped her tears and ran right through him. A tear had run down his face when she did. He didn't know why he had cried, he thought it might just have been her strong emotions that surrounded her.

While he had floated around the village, he heard the townspeople gossiping about a "depressed" girl named Emma. He figured out that the girl they had been talking about was the girl he had seen. Something bad had happened at the lake, that's all he knew as he heard from the townspeople. Whenever he tried to learn more about this lake incident, something happened that caused him to not learn of anything. Other times, he had heard something important but it just slipped out one ear and through the other.

Jack flew towards the girl, his heart guiding him. Truthfully, he wanted to stay with the children having fun, but he felt compelled to go to her, to help her.

Every single time he saw her, he always drifted towards her. He didn't always go right next to her but he floated just a little to the right or a little to the left to even just be the slightest inch closer. Usually he didn't even notice.

He didn't know why, but in the back of his head, whenever he felt her sad emotions, he was always thinking, _I've got to help her_. He sat next to her, his arm leaning against hers. She rubbed her arm, and Jack scooted over a bit, leaving a small gap between them. He sat there in silence, watching her. She was cute little girl, she had ligh brown hair and this small beauty mark next to her eye. He could tell she would grow up to be a beautiful young lady.

The boy he threw a snowball at came forward, asking Emma if she wanted to play. He was glad someone had finally stayed to console her, talk to her, and convince her it was okay to have fun. Jack was getting happier as the conversation went on, the wind blowing around him, reacting to his emotions.

He felt his own heart lighten; he knew then, that the girl's conflict was finally gone, well it for now at least. On some impulse, he gave her a hug, he was careful though. He made sure he didn't actually touch her. He didn't want his body to pass through her. Something was different, he hadn't noticed but his arms hadn't slipped through her, and that he was giving her a legitimate hug, his arms enveloping hers. He pulled back, giving a magnificent snow white smile.

Jack whispered softly to her, he knew she probably wouldn't hear him but he spoke out anyways. "Don't forget to have fun, I agree with Nathan. Your brother would have wanted you to have fun."

He then flew away as she thanked Nathan. Her apology was something Jack might have wanted to hear. She had said his name, Jack, and hearing his name would probably have made him happy, even if it wasn't him he was talking about. But even if Jack had stayed, he would not have heard her say his name. The Man in the Moon would have prevented him from hearing her call out his name. The Man in the Moon knew that if Jack put two and two together, bad things would happen, and that Jack would not be able to help with the future he foresaw.

But the Man in the Moon made a promise; he promised that he would let Jack get all his memories back when the time was right.

And that time wasn't now, nor would it be tomorrow, or the day after. It would be a _very_ long time from now.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! I might fix this chapter up a bit later. It'll probably be fixed up by the time I post the next chapter. Part 2 wasn't a continuation of the previous chapter, I'm sure you guys know that already.

Just a note, I probably won't be able to post as often, as I'm still rewriting those chapter I lost. I also have a lot of school work that needs to be done.


	7. The Day Before

"Jack!" Emma cried out, shaking him back in forth in effort to wake him up. Jack groaned and turned over in his bed, his brown hair swept the other side, covering his closed eyes from the sunlight the shone brightly through the windows.

"Jack, come on! Wake up!" Emma laughed. She shoved him harder this time, causing him to turn over yet again, his face now planted against his pillow, still snoring.

"Mother said you needed to wake up!" Emma said shaking him. Jack responded with a sleepy snore. Sighing, Emma ran out of the room yelling out for her mother. "_Mother!_"

"I'm awake I'm awake," Jack groaned, he rubbed his eyes and groaned as he sat up on his bed. Jack liked his sleep but he wasn't necessarily a heavy sleeper. He could wake up easily, but he just didn't want to get out of bed. Today, he wanted to sleep in; he had gotten the strangest dream. He had wanted to watch his dream until the very end, but his sister had woken him up.

The dream he had was drifting away from his memory now and all he remembered was that he had been flying in the winters dark night sky. He wondered if that would ever be possible, to fly in the sky. He got up and stretched his arms high in the air causing his shirt to rise over his belly button.

Jack sighed; he really wanted to continue that dream. He scratched his head as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking breakfast. "Good morning mother," he said groggily.

"Good, you're awake. Oh, your father said to meet him at the edge of the forest once you were done breakfast so you two can begin to hunt for some game."

Jack nodded and started to eat. Emma was playing by the fireplace with the dolls her mother had made. Soon after, Jack put on his brand new cloak. His mother had sewn him a new one since his other one was too small for him now. Emma hastily got up and grabbed at Jacks hand before he slipped through the door and out into the winter weather.

"Jack," she said with a curious tone as she looked up into his brown eyes. "Can we go skating tomorrow?"

Jack had been giving Emma lessons and he was glad that she was beginning to like it. He gave her a sweet smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course!"

Emma gave him a tight hug before Jack went out the door. She bounced on her feet with excitement, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	8. Goodnight

"Jack?" Emma whispered softly into his ear and Jack turned slowly in the bed to face her, showing that he was paying attention. Emma had climbed into his bed a few minutes ago. She had gotten a bad dream. She hadn't told Jack was it was, and he wasn't going to force her to tell him what was so scary about it. He had let her in his bed and wrapped her with him, using a thick blanket to keep them warm from the cold winter air. Jack looked into Emma's eyes and she looked terrified.

"Yes?"

Emma looked down from his gaze, "Will you protect me from nightmares?" she hushed.

Jack chuckled and Emma looked up at him, pouting. He ruffled her hair and said softly to her, "No nightmare can get past me! Don't you worry Emma, I'll _always_ protect you from any harm."

Emma gave Jack a big sleepy grin as she curled up next to him.

"Thank you Jack," she said as her eyes fluttered close. "Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams Emma."


	9. A Small Voice

"I miss you," Emma murmured towards the night sky, thinking of her brother. She was leaning against the window pane, watching the outdoors. She stood there in silence. She watched as a shooting star flew through the sky, blazing brightly as it streaked through the dark sky. She thought she heard the sound of laughter as the star flew. Emma blinked, the black sky was now filled with gleaming stars, and the moon was now shining, visible to her.

As she looked up to the moon, she thought she heard a little voice, telling her, whispering to her, that everything would be fine.

Emma thought back to Nathan, and she gave a small smile. Perhaps this voice she heard was right.

Maybe everything really _was_ going to be fine.

And maybe all she had to do was believe that it would.


	10. Changes Part 1

**Changes |Part 1|**

Nathan frowned as he did his work. It wasn't that he was unhappy, more like he was very into what he was doing. He heard a ruffling sound, the sound of a tree branch shaking, as if someone was standing behind it, trying to spy on him. Nathan didn't see anyone when he turned around to look but upon hearing that noise he crouched closer together, letting his back arch above what he was working on, not wanting anyone to see. What he was doing was a surprise for a special someone.

The idea sprang to him one day after one of the biggest snowfall he had ever experienced. Nathan had gotten lost within the woods after hiding from Elizabeth, a girl who was quite infatuated with him. He had almost given up trying to get out until he saw a bright star darting across the sky. When he had looked up, it seemed like for a second the star had stopped, looked right at Nathan and told him, follow me!

And Nathan did as so, he sprinting over the cold terrain, hopped over a few fallen trees until he reached a point where the trees had begun to thin. He liked to believe that the shooting star had guided him; the strange thing was that the star had guided him to the other side of the forest, the side that was towards the pond.

He froze when he realized this. No one went to the pond during winters anymore, ever since what happened to Emma's brother, Jack. Immediately he felt guilty by just standing there. He had this feeling that maybe he'd have been able to save Jack. Maybe if he had asked Emma to play on that day, to run around the village and play pranks on old man Richards. Jack would totally have approved.

Nathan had stood there for a solid minute deep in thought before he felt the wind tug at his sleeves. It felt as if they were directing him towards the pond. At first he had resisted but when he tried to go the other direction, a huge gust of wind pushed him backwards, causing him to trip and fall flat onto his face.

He got up with a groan, brushed himself off and decided that following the wind would be better than for him to fall again and again. The wind was dragging him closer and closer to the ice and Nathan was starting to feel a little nervous. The ice that covered the pond looked thick, but Nathan still felt worried that if the wind dragged him onto the pond, no one would ever see him again. It wind died down and they gently tugged at his cloak, turning him around and leading him towards the big rock that sat upon the snow.

The wind had stopped him right in front of the it; Nathan had a feeling something important was going on. He wondered if the wind was going to come back and point something out to him, but there was nothing. The wind had disappeared. It was absolutely silent, not even the branches of the trees were ruffling.

Nathan began to inspect the rock, it was big and round, but the bottom was flat, unable to roll and move away. The idea of something being hidden underneath was crossed out. He began to circle around the rock, trying to find out what was so special about it. He moved slowly, his eyes inspecting every inch of it. That was probably the reason to why had tripped, he hadn't noticed the rough spot next to the rock.

"Not again," he muttered as he got up. He thought he heard a faint chuckling, but he threw that thought out of his mind, no one came here in winter. No one could possibly be watching.

He brushed himself off, and found what he had tripped on. He kneeled down to pick it up. Nathan's eyebrows furrowed at the sight. He had tripped on battered up skates; the leather had been worn down, probably due to the weather. He picked it up and noticed that the blades were dull. Despite those things, the rest of it was still in quite good condition. Nathan began to wonder how long the skates had been sitting there, probably for years.

The wind had brought him to the skates, but the question he had in mind was why. When he picked up the skates, he saw a ragged indent like someone scratched it intentionally with a knife. There was a straight vertical line and another that connected to it at the bottom but it pointed upwards towards the left. Next to those lines was a square, but what did those lines symbolize? It took Nathan a minute before he understood what he was seeing.

He was holding Jackson Overlands pair of skates. Jack had been one of the best skaters in their whole village. Jack had just excelled when it came to sports regarding the winter weather.

A sudden idea hit Nathan, he shot straight up, grinning from ear to ear, this eyes sparkling with excitement. He dashed off, towards the village with the skates in hand. He hadn't noticed how the winds were echoing the sound of a happy young man's laughter, nor did he hear the soft words that were repeated by the winds_. I hope you make her happy._

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school and family stuff! Seriously busy! Lots of things I've got to do and lots of things I'm planning on doing! I'll try to upload part 2 sometime soon! You may have some questions, feel free to ask! Though some questions you may have might be answered in part two. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Can you guys guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? :)**


	11. Spring Part 1

**Spring |Part 1|**

Every spring Jack would entertain his sister and her friends (which were many of the children village) by playing tiny tricks on them as they wandered through the woods. What were his tricks exactly? Sometimes he would scare them (but they always expected a little scare), he would climb up the trees and swing back and forth upon tree branches (this always caused his little sister such a fright but she was always happy to see him goof off), or just sometimes play hide and seek. Despite Jacks height compared to the young children, he was always hard to find whenever they played that game. He could climb trees and quickly move to a new hiding spot if someone was close to finding him.

Children would look for him everywhere but they always gave up and once they did, Jack would pop out of where he was hiding bellowing with laughter. Children laughed along with him and some sat on the forest ground laughing slightly but exhausted due to the amount of effort it took to try to find him. During this game, the children whispered to each other with fits of laughter saying that Jack could make himself invisible.

"Jack!" Someone would say and Jack would reply with a "Yes?"

"Can you turn invisible?" One was bound to ask. Jack would always say yes and keep the secret to his "invisibility" from the children but one day the conversation went a little differently.

"Can you turn invisible Jack?" a kid named Jason had asked.

"Of course I can!" He laughed jokingly.

Jason then continued with a question to how could he possibly find Jack in hide and seek if he was invisible.

Jack pondered for a moment, thinking on whether or not to reveal his little secret. He then hunched down, keeping his eyes level with the children.

He began in a whisper, "When I'm invisible, no one can see me." The children there all nodded with agreement.

"But I'm still there; all you _really_ need to do is take a closer look and believe that I'm there, _that's_ the trick to seeing me and finding me," Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling. He got up and brushed himself off and told the kids it was time to go back to the village. Jack never actually turned invisible, it was just a story the children liked to believe.

And it was a story that Jack never knew would come true.

* * *

**A/N: Changes Part 2 will be out next! I'm going to spreading out some of the story a little bit more. I hoped you guys enjoyed this little chapter! I'll be a bit slow again with the updates, I'm just really busy at the moment! I just always want to thank everyone who has favourited and followed so far! Thanks for putting up with the slow updates haha! :)**


End file.
